${90} \div {9} = {?}$
If we split ${90}$ circles into $9$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${9}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{17}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{18}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{19}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{20}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{21}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{22}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{23}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{24}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{25}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{26}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{27}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{28}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{29}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{30}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{31}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{32}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{33}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{34}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{35}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{36}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{37}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{38}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{39}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{40}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{41}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{42}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{43}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{44}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{45}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{46}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{47}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{48}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{49}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{50}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{51}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{52}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{53}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{54}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{55}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{56}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{57}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{58}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{59}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{60}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{61}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{62}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{63}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{64}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{65}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{66}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{67}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{68}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{69}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{70}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{71}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{72}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{73}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{74}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{75}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{76}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{77}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{78}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{79}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{80}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{81}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{82}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{83}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{84}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{85}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{86}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{87}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{88}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{89}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{90}}$ ${90} \div {9} = {10}$